


Weekend Plans

by Semi_Lunar_Valve



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Morally Grey Spider-Man, Reader Has A Name, Slight Violence, Spider-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Lunar_Valve/pseuds/Semi_Lunar_Valve
Summary: Reader is the Spider-Person in her dimension, she finds out about Doc Ocks work on the collider and finds it interesting. So, she applies for an internship to work under Olivia
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a filler while I work on properly writing a request I got!! I’m not fully sure how to write a good spider-person with Liv so I’m doing my best to plan it a bit first

You may have been Spider-Man, but you were a scientist through and through. And the work that Doctor Octavius was doing was  _ interesting.  _

Unethical, sure. 

But the possibilities if it was a success far outweighed the negative consequences if it failed. The ability to travel to different dimensions, let alone to  _ see _ different dimensions? It was almost too good to be true. 

You just had to get a closer look. So, you signed up for the internship program and hoped that, were you to meet the doctor, she wouldn’t recognize your voice from when you fought as her archenemy. 

You were actually nervous for your interview. You definitely fit the qualifications for the job, and you had gone to the best university in your area. You were more nervous about the whole ‘Olivia Octavius is your archenemy and if she finds out you’re Spider-Man while you’re unprepared she might just murder you’ thing. 

But still, you applied and showed up in your best clothes and waited for the interview to begin. 

You were sitting in the waiting area when Dr. Octavius ran in, clipboard in hand. 

“You, you’re Juliet right?” 

“Yes ma’am” 

She sized you up before gesturing to the room she came from. “Follow me.” 

—- 

The interview went great and before you knew it you were working under Doctor Octavius. You tried to at least convince yourself that you were here for intel, so you could counter her next attacks or inventions or whatever she tried to kill you with. But you couldn’t fool yourself that easily. You knew deep down, deep,  _ Deep down _ , that you were there to assist Olivia. 

The super collider was even more spectacular then you could have imagined. And working among Olivia —- among Doctor Octopus- did things to you. She was funny, and her smile was infectious, and she genuinely seemed to care about her ‘underlings’. 

Before working under her, you had assumed that her scientists were disposable to her. But you learnt quickly that that wasn’t the case. Not only did she know everyone’s names, but she seemed genuinely interested in their lives, keeping up conversation and what was happening in their personal lives. 

At least, you assumed she kept up with everyone else’s personal lives. You never really saw her talk to the others in  _ detail  _ but she was still nice enough. And she definitely made a point to converse with you. 

Specifically, she kept trying to set up plans with you. 

Working with your archenemy was hard enough, you were constantly worried and looking over your shoulder; paranoid that she would find out about who you were and kill you while you weren’t expecting it. 

So weekend plans were a little bit much for you. 

It’s not like you didn’t like her. You liked her a little more than you probably should. You definitely shouldn’t dwell on how much you liked her. 

The third and final time you declined her advances, she was quiet. Which was incredibly unusual for the scientist. 

“Fine, I won’t bother you with it anymore.” 

“Liv,” she raised her hand abruptly, looking you in the eyes. “That’s Doctor Octavius to you.”

Her words stung a bit more than they should have, but before you could even think of replying she turned around and left you standing alone in the hallway. 

—

That night, you were out patrolling as usual. You had just foiled a robbery attempt and sprained your ankle in the process, and even though you were swinging home it still hurt like a bitch. You were trying to make it back to your cheap apartment without much of a scene, but it seemed like the bad guys in New York didn’t want to give you a break that night, since you felt a soft robotic limb wrap around your sprained ankle. Before you could react, you were thrown into a building by the mad scientist. 

“Good evening little spider!” She went to grab you around the waist but you managed to jump out of the way just in time. Her eyes looked slightly more deranged then usual, and a part of you wondered if it had anything to do with what happened at work earlier in the day. 

Your spider-sense warned you that she was trying to attack you from behind, so you jumped and dodged her attack. And just like that the two of you were engaged in a fight. 

Neither of you were particularly stronger then the other. You had long learnt how to fight her, and normally you would have won by now. But your sprained ankle was slowing you down and Liv was taking advantage of it.

Finally, after a solid 45 minutes of fighting, she managed to catch you off guard and secure one of her tentacles around your neck. 

“You know, I would absolutely  _ love _ to study you, little spider,” she leaned in close to you, so her face was inches away from yours. “I’m sure we could have fun breaking down what makes your DNA so special…” 

One of her tentacles was reaching up to pry off your mask, but you didn’t notice with the black spots slowly taking over your vision. 

“I’m sure it might be painful for you- well actually, I’m counting on it,” she pulled your mask off, excitedly looking to see who the infamous Spider-Man really was, before her face dropped as she realized who you were. 

You didn’t have time to form a response, as your world slowly turned black. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! I’m switching to Liv’s POV but didn’t want to do it mid chapter.

The first thing you noticed was that your head was  _ pounding _ . Your ears were ringing, and your vision was blurred. But the pounding in your head was by far the worst part. 

As you slowly gained more and more awareness of surroundings, you realized a few things. 

First of all, you were in Liv’s lab, a room you knew far too well. 

Second of all, you were restrained in the very large chair she had in the middle of her room. It had metal cuffs closed around your ankles and wrists, as well as a harness type restraint around your chest, with an octagon in the middle, locking you in place. 

Third of all, your mask was decidedly not on your face. Or anywhere close to you, for that matter. You couldn’t see the bright piece of cloth anywhere, and that thought scared you more than a sore head or simple restraints. Because now, Liv not only knew who you were, who Spider-Man was, but she knew that you had been lying to her at work every day. And you weren’t exactly excited to have to explain your situation to her, either. 

You were given plenty of time to think on it though, seeing as she took her sweet time coming back into her lab. It felt like an hour or so had passed when she finally waltzed in like it was a regular work day, grabbing her office chair along the way and dragging it in front of you, before sitting in it with a smile. 

“So! Got anything to say for yourself?” 

You had expected anger, yelling, maybe even for her to just get straight to it and hurt you in some way. But her cheery persona threw you off. 

“I- I uhm, I know how it looks but,” she clapped her hands happily, giving you a huge grin. 

“How it looks? It looks like, these months we’ve spent together; this  _ time _ we’ve spent together, has all been a lie. It  _ looks _ like you tried to get close to me,  _ befriended me, _ for your own selfish gain. It  _ looks _ like you let me catch feelings for you, even though you knew damn well you were my god damn ‘archenemy’. It  _ looks _ like you applied to Alchemax just to sabotage my life’s work.”

She slowly spiraled as she spoke, her eyes going dark and her grin fading with each reiteration of what you had done wrong. Now, instead of sitting relaxed in her chair, she was pacing the floors, getting stiffer with each passing step. 

“I know!” You had shouted, unable to take any more of her verbal assault. “I know. But Doctor,  _ Liv,  _ please- I was here because your work on the collider is groundbreaking. I mean, come on, the ability to see, to  _ travel to _ other dimensions ?! The possibilities would be endless and I, I wanted to help Alchemax, to help  _ you,  _ I wanted-“ 

“Shut up! You just wanted to sabotage everything! If I hadn’t found out, you would have probably tried to end the whole thing! God, I can’t even trust your coding now, can I? I’m going to have to redo the whole sequence! All because you had to sneak in. You had to be the perfect little intern, just so you could fuck everything over. Is that it?!”

“No! I-“ 

She put her hands on the armrests, leaning over and shoving her face close to yours. “You what?” 

She was dead calm again, her face void of emotions. You froze up in that moment, feeling the terrifying doctors breath on your face, her nose almost brushing yours. Say what you will about her, she knew how to intimidate people. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Liv,” 

She studied your face, before slowly standing up, running her hands down her shirt to get rid of the wrinkles, and turning towards the door. “I think it’s fairly obvious, but you’re fired.” 

She walked away without another word, leaving you alone in the dark of her lab yet again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv after she finds out who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay!!! I did not expect this story to get so long, but here we are with no end in sight. I hope you enjoy the chapter !

_ She was a liar. A dirty rotten liar who spent months lying to me and everyone she worked with. But I still can't seem to being myself to hurt a stupid little hair on her stupid, lying head. _

The second Liv had sized you up during your first interview, she thought you were absolutely adorable. You were obviously nervous, and at the time she thought it was because you looked up to her. Now she wondered if it was just because you know who she was, and well who could blame you for being timid around her. 

Working with you had been more fun than she cared to admit. Normally Liv had a tendency to ignore the interns, because her work life was hectic enough without having to learn the name of each new intern that came in. They were replaceable, and expendable, so there was no point really. Until she started paying attention to you, that is. You had been adorable during your interview, and you were adorable every day since then. It was the little things that got to her every time. 

Like the way you stuck your tongue out when you were working on a difficult code. Or the time she watched you fall asleep at your desk, only to mumble incoherently during whatever dream you were having. Something about superheroes and supervillains. 

Looking back at it, she should have realized who exactly you were. 

She was supposed to be the smart one. How had she not realized? Everything about you had seemed so familiar. But she chalked it up to you reminding her of someone from her college days, or a character on tv. She never would have guessed that you were Spider-Man 

Liv’s thoughts only began to spiral from there. How many times had she hurt you in the past year? Thrown you against walls, bruised you, tried to  _ murder _ you. Thinking about it made her stomach churn. She had tried to kill  _ you _ , the cute intern that brought her coffee after she pulled all nighters in the lab. 

Before she could spiral more, she bumped into one of the other Doctors working on the collider. 

“Watch it!” 

“Sorry, Dr. Octavius,” The man in front of her fidgeted with his hands, obviously nervous about one thing or another. “Actually, it was you I was hoping to run into. Well, not literally, I meant, well I had wanted to ask you something.”

Not only was he a blubbering mess, but his timing couldn’t have been worse. 

“Do you have any plans for the weekend? I thought-“ 

The Doctor didn’t have time to finish his sentence before he was thrown out of the building by Olivia’s soft robotic limbs.

Really, it was his fault for bothering her when she was very gay, and very obviously in a mood. Alchemax would pay for his hospital bills anyways. He would be fine. 

Liv stood there, breathing heavily in the now empty hallway as her rage bubbled up again. 

It didn’t matter that she cared about you. It didn’t matter that she had let herself fall for you. You were a dirty rotten liar, and you were her archenemy. 

And you needed to be dealt with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment likes dislikes or requests! I love to hear it


	4. Chapter 4

You couldn’t say anything when Liv got back, because a soft robotic claw covered your mouth as soon as the door opened. Liv had a blank look on her face, which is never a good sign. She said nothing as she wrapped her extra limbs around your body, and unlocked the chair, lifting you up. 

Even with her resolve, even though everything in her wanted to hurt you, when she looked into your eyes she just couldn’t do it. 

With a stern look on her face, she handed you her scarf, and left. 

You stood, shocked in her lab for only a second, before covering your face with her scarf and jumping out the window. You could process your emotions later, right now your priority was leaving before Liv changed her mind. The run home was almost painful, as you kept replaying the day's events in your mind. 

—-

The heartbreak that followed your firing at Alchemax was unbearable. You didn’t realize how much you loved your work until you were forced to leave unexpectedly. You were almost finished your goddamn Coding too, but now you won’t be able to see if it worked. 

That’s what you were telling yourself, at least. That you only missed the work itself. And not a certain curly haired genius that was there with you. 

In all honesty your life had taken a turn for the worst after leaving your job, since you no longer trusted anyone around you. Liv knew your face. And who knows who else knew as well. Any day now, someone could come and kill you, just like that. 

It drove you mad. 

So you disappeared. Leaving your apartment, cat, and life behind. 

You didn’t leave New York, no, that would have been too predictable. But you kept a bag of clothes and any important possessions you had on your person at all time, and you rented a small, homey place on the other side of town. 

It was a pretty cute, desaturated pink colour that fit your current needs. Inconspicuous, small, and almost identical to all the other houses in the neighborhood. 

You were living there for about a month, and even though You hadn’t really spoken to your neighbors before, but you knew one was the aunt of the annoying, quick witted spiderman that died a few days ago. You originally wanted to offer your condolences to her, maybe bring her a casserole or something so she didn’t have to cook. But the reality of Spider-Man dying hit you hard. Especially since, had Liv not been the one to find you out, that could have— probably  _ would _ have been you. 

Because of that, you weren’t able to go to his aunt’s house. It was all too real for you. So instead you avoided her like the plague. 

It was definitely obvious, but whatever. 

Better than facing your own mortality at least. 

But then, something strange happened. A fight broke out at your neighbours house. You didn’t think much of it until you heard a familiar laugh coming from the house down your street. 

You sprang towards your window and looked out, only to see four of the sinister six fighting… multiple other spider-men in the house a few doors down from yours. 

And a pig, wearing a spiderman costume. 

“ _ This can’t get any weirder.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is taking forever!!! This is very far off from my original story plan and I’m kind of just going with it, but that means I have less of an idea on where it’s going to go  
> That being said I hope you like the chapter! I love reading your guys comments even though I’m horrible at remembering to reply on time so please let me know your thoughts on the chapter !! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how much longer I can bullshit conversations between Liv/others with absolutely no understanding of any sciences


End file.
